


Dead Sea

by viiren



Series: What Is Family? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Dissociation, Family Dynamics, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Violence, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, i am projecting, very little comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiren/pseuds/viiren
Summary: "Wilbur Soot was ten when he found out that 'love' wasn't just given out. Learned that you weren't entitled to anything. You weren't allowed to just take and take without giving anything back.You can't be selfish."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: What Is Family? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119854
Comments: 31
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it is time to explore wilbur's character wahooooo!

Wilbur Soot was ten when he found out that 'love' wasn't just given out. Learned that you weren't entitled to anything. You weren't allowed to just take and take without giving anything back. 

You can't be selfish.

Wilbur remembered when he was first called selfish. It was late at night, Wilbur hadn't been able to sleep. There was shouting, angry and hate filled shouting coming from the kitchen. Wilbur wished he could cover his ears and go to sleep. Tune everything out like Techno could.

But he wasn't able to. A terrible feeling of dread washing over him as he sat up in his bed, and moved with the utmost care. His bare feet gently touched the cold ground and he silently moved to the doorway. He paused as he started to open the door, glancing over at his sleeping brother. Making sure he hadn't woken him. He stood at the door, frozen in places for a few more seconds before he was sure that Techno was still asleep. Slowly, he gently pushed the door open and slipped out into the hallway.

There was a terrible feeling in the air. It sunk deep into Wilbur's sink and made him sick. The shouting had now stopped, but the impact of what had been released. Wilbur felt his heart beating faster and faster with each step he took. A single light was on in the kitchen, making it almost a beacon in contrast to the rest of the dark house.

Shaky legs led him to the doorway of the room, allowing him to look around and see the terrible state it was in. Items had been thrown, glass littering the ground near the wall. Wilbur's hands were shaking as his eyes moved to the center of the room, where his father sat at the kitchen table, head in his hands. Wilbur wanted to throw up at the familiar scene.

"...Dad?"

His dad didn't lift his head, didn't look up at his son, acted like he wasn't there, "She's gone."

"Wha- Dad what's going on?"

Wilbur's words were soaked with fear, and it only grew each second the kitchen went on in silence. Wilbur took another step, then another until he was an arms reach from his father. Slowly, he reached out, wanting to offer some sort of comfort. But before he could, his father's hand snapped up, fingers wrapping harshly around Wilbur's wrists. He froze, trying to calm his breathing as the grip on his arm only tightened.

"She's gone, Wil. She just left us."

"Dad, I don't- You're hurting me-"

He tried to pull away from his father's grip, but that only made things worse. His father slammed his arm onto the table, his grip keeping it pinned down. Wilbur was starting to shake, trying to ignore how much his arm was starting to hurt. His father looked up, his expression completely blank as tears fell down his face.

"She's gone. She just left. She didn't even care. She hates us."

"Dad, please-"

"You're going to leave too, aren't you."

Wilbur didn't know why this was happening, he never knew why this happened. He knew he shouldn't feel afraid, but that reminder couldn't stop tears from running down his face as he continued to get out of his father's grip, "I'm not going to leave, I promise. I wouldn't ever leave-"

"That's what she said. That's exactly what she said, and she left us. She hated you."

Wilbur couldn't stop crying, wishing he had never come down here. Wished he had just ignored everything. Wished he had dealt with this in the morning when he had Techno. Techno wouldn’t have let it get this bad. Techno wouldn't have cried.

Techno never cried.

"You're just like her, aren't you Wil. You just take everything, you don't care about any of us," Wilbur wanted to shout that he did care, that what his father was saying was wrong, but all the words only came out as broken sobs, "You're selfish Wil."

His father stopped talking and soon the only sound in the kitchen were Wilbur's cries. As time continued, Wilbur's crying turned silent, only the occasional gasp for air filled the kitchen. Seconds turned into minutes, and slowly, the grip on Wilbur's arm loosened. His father blinked at him, his expression slowly melting into horror as he looked at his crying son.

"Wil...?" He looked down at Wilbur's arm, quickly letting go when he saw the large red marks that had formed, "Wil, oh I'm God- I'm so sorry-"

Wilbur just shook his head, wanting to show that his father didn't need to be sorry. That Wilbur knew what he was getting into when he came down. That if this was anyone's fault, it was his, "I- It's- I know- It's okay."

Slowly, arms were being wrapped around Wilbur and he was being pulled into a warm hug, "No, it's not. I'm sorry, Wil. I shouldn't have done that," Wilbur couldn't stop himself from hugging his father back. He sucked in a shaky breath as the tears in his eyes stopped being formed, "I love you, Wil."

"I love you too..."

His father pushed him away, gently holding his shoulder with one hand and brushing the hair out of his son's eyes, "I- Tomorrow, would you like to go to the lake? Just you and me."

Wilbur's eyes went wide, "Wha- What about Tech and Tommy?"

His father smiled, and Wilbur couldn't help but feel safe, "Techno can watch Tommy, you know he wouldn't mind."

Wilbur still wanted to shake his head, argue that they needed to bring Techno and Tommy. Techno hadn't gotten a day to rest in so long and Tommy loved the lake so much. And Wilbur just knew that tomorrow was going to be a terrible day. Everyone would need to be together. It didn't help that his father's words continued to echo in Wilbur's head.

He didn't want to be selfish.

"I want them to come. I really don't want to leave them..."

Wilbur expected his father to look disappointed, but instead he just smiled softly and nodded his head, "That's fine Wil, we'll all go to the lake," Wilbur beamed, moving back as his father stood up from his chair, "Let's get you to bed, yeah?"

Wilbur nodded, following closely behind his father as they left the kitchen. His father took him back to his room, tucking him back into bed. He ruffled Wilbur's hair before leaving the room, closing the door. Wilbur wrapped his blanket around himself, refusing to allow himself to think about what had happened tonight. 

He didn't want to cry anymore.

"Wilbur?" He could hear movement from his brother's bed, and it took everything he had not to turn and look at him, "Wilbur, are you okay?"

Techno's voice was much closer, and Wilbur knew he was standing by his bed now, "I'm fine, Tech...Just go back to sleep."

Techno didn't go back to his bed, in fact he laid down beside Wilbur. Techno's hand gently took Wilbur's, the gesture making him almost start crying. The very thing he did not want at all, "Did he yell at you?"

Wilbur shook his head, taking a moment to make sure he could speak, "No, don't worry... He's fine now..."

"I'm sorry I didn't come down with you."

Wilbur shook his head, he couldn't allow Techno to feel bad about this, "It's not your fault..." Techno squeezed Wilbur's hand a bit tighter, a silent protest in what Wilbur was saying, "We're going to the lake tomorrow."

Wilbur heard Techno sigh, and he couldn't stop his stomach from twisting in guilt, "You need to sleep, Wilbur..."

"I know... Will you wake me up if he starts shouting again?"

"You know the answer to that."

Wilbur stared up at his ceiling, swallowing hard as tears spilled out the corners of his eyes, "Yeah... I know I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone in this family has issues, some know how to deal with them better than others am i right

Wilbur was twelve when he realized he needed to work harder than his brothers. Realized that the way his family worked was all based on favoritism, whether intentional or not. Everyone knew their place in the family hierarchy, and everyone knew that Wilbur was at the lowest point of that. Techno had once made an off handed comment about how it wasn't his fault. Their father just liked to fight, he just didn't understand Wilbur's love for music. Said that was the reason their father tended to ignore Wilbur. Wilbur smiled and agreed with Techno, despite knowing it was a lie.

He knew he looked too much like his mother for his own good.

Maybe that's why Wilbur sat on the floor of his bedroom, instead of downstairs with his brothers and father. The invitation to be together hadn’t been given to Wilbur today. So there he was alone in his room, gently strumming his guitar. The tune was soft and familiar to Wilbur, leaving him with a warm feeling. 

He wanted that feeling to last forever.

He started humming as he played, allowing himself to become swallowed up in the sound. He closed his eyes, and suddenly it was like he was falling to the sky. His head spun and his body felt so much lighter as the bedroom around him slowly started falling away.

Soon, he was in a different place.

A place that was bright and beautiful. The air was so easy to breath, the scent of roses and the sea blowing through the wind. There was singing, voices melting together into one angelic voice. This place, wherever it was, lifted Wilbur high into the sky. Made him smile as he reached out towards the sky.

Then, he was being thrown back to the ground with so much force that he couldn't breath.

He gasped as his eyes shot open, his heart racing as he tried to calm his breathing. He had stopped playing his guitar, his hands ghosting over the strings. His gaze was locked on the wooden floor. The room was suddenly sickeningly quiet without his music. His head was still spinning, making the room tilt and turn. He was floating, hovering a few inches above his own skin.

It all felt wrong.

"Wilbur...?" Wilbur's head snapped to the doorway, blinking hard when he locked eyes with Techno, "Are you away?"

Wilbur took a while to answer, to understand what Techno was asking. Slowly, he nodded, and Techno understood that gesture. He always understood that gesture. Carefully, he stepped across the doorway of the room, making sure that Wilbur could see each step he took. He moved cautiously, as if he was afraid that he would scare Wilbur. 

Afraid that he would send him away to somewhere worse.

Techno stood in front of Wilbur, kneeling down until the two were eye level. Wilbur let out a strangled protest as Techno reached out and removed the guitar from him. Wilbur could only watch with teary eyes as the guitar was placed on the floor, too far for him to touch. Wilbur jumped as Techno took his violently shaking hands into his own, the touch making Wilbur recoil and his skin burn.

"Hey, Wil, I'm right here. You're right here with me," Wilbur could only shake his head, his grip on Techno's hands tightening, "Yes, you are. You're right here with me. We are in your room. We used to share this room, do you remember that?"

A small, scared nod, "Y-Yeah."

"Okay, good, that's good. Remember to breath, don't hold your breath," Wilbur exhaled his lungs, only inhaling when his lungs burned and screamed, "You're right here with me, we're in your room. Tommy is downstairs in the kitchen. Dad is in his office."

Wilbur wanted to focus on Techno's words, knowing that they were his anchor. But the angelic voices were filling the room again, making Wilbur sway as they sang their melodies. The wind that smelled like roses and the ocean was back. A hand gently touched his shoulder, and as Wilbur leaned into the contact, he was pulled backward. Pulled towards the music and the wind.

And away from Techno.

"-bur? Wilbur, hey Wil, listen to me. Where are you? Can you tell me about where you are?"

Wilbur nodded, immediately regretting the action when he felt like throwing up. He looked around the area, eyes going wide when he realized he stood atop a cliff. He looked down, able to see the ocean crashing against the rocks along the bottom. The voices and their song were deafening where he stood.

"I don- The ocean? People are si- singing here..."

"Are they good singers?"

Wilbur wanted to reply right away, to tell Techno that they were amazing singers. That the song made him happy and safe. But when he listened to them closer, he realized how often their voices would crack and break. How all the voices didn't mesh as well as he thought they did, most of them terribly out of tune. The once angelic voices, now made Wilbur want to cover his ears and get far, far away.

"No."

"That doesn't surprise me," Wilbur didn't have the energy to question that, "Is there anything else? A door?"

Wilbur laughed at that suggestion. He looked around, not at all surprised when he couldn't find a door on the cliff side. He had completely turned around, opening his mouth to tell Techno that there wasn't anything else. But before he could, sharp pain shot through his hands. His eyes dropped down, his gaze narrowing when he saw the hundreds, maybe thousands of roses that grew around his legs. 

Two roses had wrapped around his hands, their thorns cutting deep into his skin. He tried to remove them, to get out of the plants grasp, but each move he made just caused the thorns to sink deeper.

"The- Roses. There are roses."

"Are they pretty roses?"

Wilbur stared at the plants, watching them twist and continue to grow up his arms. The flowers bloomed too quick, shivering up and dying in seconds. Wilbur didn't think they were very pretty.

"No. I don't like them," Techno didn't respond, and Wilbur couldn't stop himself from starting to shake with panic, "H- Hey, Tech? I don't want- Please don't leave me alone."

Wilbur looked around the cliff side, refusing to look down at his hands. The singing had shifted into screaming, the security that the song once gave Wilbur now completely forgotten. The ocean had grown violent, hitting against the cliff side with a bigger wave each second. Wilbur could only watch, unmoving as the water started to flood across the ground he stood. The screaming was getting louder as the ocean started to flood the roses, making them wither. The grip of his hands loosened and Wilbur took it as an opportunity to rip away from the thorns.

As the roses lost their grip, Wilbur fell backward. His eyes were locked onto the sky, the lovely blue of it being taken over by awful dark storm clouds. Wilbur hit the ground, all the air leaving his lungs as the ocean swallowed the cliff side.

Wilbur's eyes shot open as he gasped for breath, his eyes burning as tears fell down his face. His eyes moved around in a panicked state, almost missing Techno who was still sitting in front of him.

"Wil, you're okay. Wilbur, where are you?"

"Here, I'm here, I'm here and you're here. I'm here, I'm here-"

"Breath, just breath," Wilbur was shaking, his hands gripping Techno's like a lifeline. He let out a panicked cry when Techno went to let go and tried to move away, "Wilbur, I'm not leaving you. I promise. I just need to get bandages."

Wilbur still didn't understand, just tried to stop his sobs as Techno got up and left the room. Didn't understand when Techno returned, bandages in his arms. Didn't understand when Techno started to wrap his hands, trying to stop them from bleeding all over the wood floors. Didn't understand when his father came into the room, a worried look in his eyes.

The only thing he did understand was that his father took his guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wilbur doesnt always make the smartest choices

Wilbur was sixteen when his father stopped training him. A decision that should've made Wilbur bitter but instead filled him with relief. He couldn't hold a sword to save his life, and his footing was always sloppy. Even Tommy could knock him down.

He was more than happy to take a step back and become an audience member.

It was a warm summer day, and Wilbur found himself sitting in the shade of a large tree writing in a worn notepad as Tommy and Techno practiced their fighting in the field. Sheets of paper covered the ground where Wilbur sat, messy song lyrics and insignificant drawings coated the pages. He had been stuck in a loop of writing a song, nearly finishing it before deciding he hated it and throwing it out. 

Wilbur knew the relationship he had with his music probably wasn't the best. Knew that he held himself to a standard that he had no chance of meeting. Knew that thinking everything he made could be so much better if he just tried harder wasn't healthy. It was obsessive and borderline toxic. But it was all he knew, and even if he wanted to try and change this mindset, he wouldn't know how to do that.

Wilbur leaned back against the tree, sighing as he closed his eyes. Wind gently blew through the tree, making it's branches sway and lean. Wilbur yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't going to get any more work done, his brain was burned out. Nothing good was going to be made if he forced himself to keep writing. 

He looked over to where Tommy and Techno had been, about to call out and ask if they wanted to head back home. But when he looked to the spot in the field they had been, they weren't anywhere to be found. Frowning, he slowly rose to his fit as he spun around, scanning the field for any sign of the two. Unease slowly started to build in Wilbur's stomach, and the longer he went without seeing his brothers he got more and more fearful.

What if...

What if he had gone away.

No, he couldn't have gone away. He didn't want to go away. He wanted to stay here, stay in the field with his notes and Techno and Tommy. He liked the field, there wasn't any reason for him to go away.

Right?

Wilbur was trying to stop himself from panicking. Panicking wouldn't help him, he needed to stay calm. He needed to breathe, needed to keep letting air flow into his lungs. Because even if he had gone away, he couldn't just let himself suddenly shut down.

He took a step away from the tree- the tree is still there, he couldn't have gone away- and started to move towards the open field. His heart was beating faster and faster, and he could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. He swallowed hard as he lifted his hands to his mouth, getting ready to start shouting for his brothers. But before he could, his eyes locked onto a figure running towards him, the sight bringing Wilbur a small amount of relief.

Then, the figure started shouting.

"Wilbur! Help me! Help!"

Any sort of relief that Wilbur had was quickly crushed as his little brother came rushing towards him. Wilbur was running towards Tommy without a second thought. As he got closer he could see the terrified look Tommy had, as well as the blood staining to run down his cheek. 

Wilbur reached his brother, who tried to just keep running. Wilbur grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Tommy tried to keep running, struggling to get out of Wilbur's grasp, "Wilbur we- We need to go!"

"Tommy calm down, what's going on? Where's Techno?"

Tommy's face twisted with even panic as he just shook his head and kept trying to run, "We have to get dad! We have to get dad!"

Wilbur wanted to shout, wanted to shake his brother until he stopped acting insane. Wanted to just get answers and understand why Tommy was bleeding, why he looked so afraid. Wanted to know where Techno was. 

Wilbur would get his answers when Tommy looked past him and screamed. Wilbur imminently whipped around, pulling Tommy behind him to act as a sort of shield for the shaking kid. The sight in front of him made his eyes go wide and he suddenly regretted not letting Tommy keep running. 

Standing no more than ten feet away, was Techno. His eyes dark, downcast at the ground, his posture like an animal's ready to attack. Blood dripping from his hands onto the green grass by his feet.

Wilbur knew he should be afraid. That he should scream, tear up like Tommy. But he didn't. He just stood there, taking a deep breath as an unusual sense of calmness took over him. Slowly, he gripped Tommy's arm, making sure he had his attention as he continued to stare at Techno.

"Tommy, I'm going to count to three. You will start running when I get to three."

"What about you?"

Wilbur ignored how Tommy was crying now, "I'm gonna run too, don't worry. But you're going to run home, okay? Run as fast as you can. Get dad."

"Wilbur, I-"

"One."

Wilbur let go of Tommy's arm.

"Wilbur?!"

Techno locked his eyes on Wilbur. Wilbur just stared back.

"Two."

Tommy said something that Wilbur couldn't hear, but the panic in his tone rattled Wilbur's chest.

Wilbur prayed Tommy would listen to him.

"Three, Tommy run!"

Techno rushed forward, and Wilbur knew Tommy was running. Wilbur felt pride for his little brother build in his chest, and he used that as motivation to move. 

And tackle Techno to the ground.

Wilbur knew he got lucky when Techno's back hit the ground. Knew that he was just surprised, and he would soon get the upper hand. But until then, Wilbur was gonna get his punches in.

Wilbur's fist connected with Techno's jaw with a sickly satisfying crunch. Techno seemed to be put into a sense of shock as he didn't react, giving Wilbur the opportunity to punch again. His fist met his brother's nose, causing blood to start flowing freely down his face. Wilbur didn’t attack again, guilt pooling in his stomach as he saw how much he had hurt Techno.

That snapped Techno out of his daze.

Wilbur blinked and suddenly his back was being slammed against the ground, air being forcefully removed from his lungs. Techno was back on his feet, towering over Wilbur who was struggling to breathe. Wilbur watched as Techno clasped his hands together, lifted them above his head, and brought them slamming down onto Wilbur's face.

Wilbur screamed as pain bloomed across his skin. His hands pushed againsts Techno's chest, a weak attempt to create some kind of distance. Techno didn't seem to even notice Wilbur trying to push him away, as he brought his fist down on his brother's face again.

The taste of iron stung Wilbur's mouth and he felt blood fill the back of his throat. He coughed, the action spitting an awful mixture of spit and blood onto Techno’s clothing. That just seemed to make Techno even more upset in the state he was in. Wilbur felt another hit to his face, this one much harder than the previous ones, and he had to actively fight to keep his eyes open. 

His head was spinning, the burning pain that once covered his skin had become a dull ache. His hands were shaking as they slowly fell to the ground, no longer able to keep trying to push Techno away. Everything started to fade, Techno's face becoming a messy watercolor mess. The earth that Wilbur lay on fell away as his eyes rolled back into his head.

The sweet sound of people singing and the ocean filled Wilbur's head as the rest of the world faded from Wilbur's perception.

He had gone away.

________________

When Wilbur came back every inch of his skin hurt. His eyes burned with tears and a scream ripped itself out of his throat. He was on his back, a soft mattress under him. He hated sleeping on his back, it always gave him a sick feeling. Made him want to throw up until his stomach was empty or until he moved to his side. His head spun as he rolled onto his side, curling in on himself as he tried to get a control of everything.

His eyes moved around, trying to see anything in the room he was in. At first, he thought it just dark, and that his eyes would soon adjust, but as seconds ticked on he realized that it wasn't dark. He just couldn't see. 

That knowledge brought a completely new panic to him as he brought his hands to his eyes. The feeling of unfamiliar fabric made his panic go down just a bit as he understood that they were just covered. Knowing they needed to be covered kept the panic alive.

Wilbur wasn't crying anymore, his body having gone numb once again to the pain. He just focused on taking deep breaths, finding some enjoyment with how his head would spin every time he filled his lungs. As time passed Wilbur let his body relax, let himself sink into the mattress just a bit more. Sleep started to cloud his mind as he started to drift back in a comforting nothing.

"Oh Wilbur... Why'd you do that mate?"

Wilbur's response died on his tongue. The words remained unsaid as he sank into the depths of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
